conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David Broome
David Broome (born David Thomas Hadley, 20 June 1982) is an English-born New Cambrian recording artist and winner of the 2007 New Cambria National Song Contest. He has achieved considerable success as a singer in his home country, and has also pursued a career in the United States. Early Life and Career David Broome was born David Thomas Hadley in Calderdale, West Yorkshire, England. His father, Thomas Hadley, was a retail store manager who died in an automobile accident six months after David was born. Following his birth, in order to study nursing, his mother Diane Clay moved to Liverpool, leaving David in Calderdale with grandparents Terrence and Mary Clay, who owned and managed several rental properties in the area. In 1987, David's mother returned from nursing school and shortly thereafter married a New Cambrian businessman, Richard Broome. The Broomes moved to New Cambria in 1990, and settled in St. Saviour, Trinity County. David was legally adopted by his stepfather in 1991. As a primary student, Broome briefly studied piano before learning the viola. He began playing guitar and writing his own songs at age 13, and entered his compositions in local talent shows and contests in secondary school. After graduating from high school in 2000, Broome was accepted into the University of Maryland School of Music in College Park, Maryland, where he studied vocal music performance for two years before dropping out to perform full-time in 2002. In 2004, Broome was signed to Beecher Records, a small, Southport-based independent record label. His first single, "Don't Change Your Mind," was released in July of that year. The song, the lyrics of which were written by Broome himself, achieved some moderate airplay on radio stations in New Cambria, and peaked at #78 on the country's singles chart. He spent much of the next six months in Los Angeles, working on his songwriting and singing skills and recording new songs. Broome's self-titled debut album was released in New Cambria in October 2005, and was a critical and commercial success. Six of the album's tracks were released as singles, two of which charted inside the top ten in 2005 and 2006. Work on a second album began in November 2006. In spring 2007, Broome was persuaded by a friend to submit a song to the 2007 New Cambria National Song Contest. The song he chose was originally titled "The Talk," and was written by Broome in 1999. Renamed "Loved Ones," the song was one of twenty-four selected to perform in the contest. "Loved Ones" went on to win first prize in the contest, beating the runner-up by a record margin of 28 points. The winning song topped the New Cambria singles charts for four weeks in January 2008. A second album, entitled "Top of the World," was released in March 2008, and featured thirteen tracks, including a French-language version of "Loved Ones" called "Une Fois de Plus." The second album sold well, but was not received as well as the first by critics. In September 2008, Broome relocated to New York to further his music career. As of March 2011, Broome is living in Fredericton, New Brunswick, and is working at a bank. Personal Life He had a brief, but highly-publicized relationship with actress Gabrielle Marvine in 2008. The two split sometime before August 2008, however, as Marvine had begun dating fellow actor Will Cullen. Among his musical influences are James Taylor and Paul Simon. Broome caused minor controversy in August 2008 when he announced in an interview that he no longer identified as Catholic, and had become an atheist. He was, however, photographed leaving midnight Mass in St. Saviour on Christmas Eve 2008. Category:New Cambria Category:Individuals